One Thousand Imagination
by sasoyouichi
Summary: CHAPTER 3. Ternyata Hiruma benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya pada Mamori! Hiruma memberikan 3 hadiah untuk Mamori dihari ke-100 mereka jadian, tentu saja usul Suzuna. Balon. Fireworks. Mawar. Apa yang Mamori katakan setelah melihat hal ini? HIRUMAMO..
1. Chapter 1

**One Thousand Imagination**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Muurata**

** Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Balasan review 'Love in Death March' yg nggak log in :**

**Hyouma Schieffer : **iya masih punya, ini dia fanfic-nya^^ punya ide? boleh kirim PM atau lewat acc. fb/twitter ku :) makasih udah di puji-puji, jadi malu *ngumpet di belakang Kurita*

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : **setuju! Riichiro & Yusuke sengaja nih^^ ini dia fanficnya :) happy reading :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>  
><strong>

Fanfic ke-2 **Sasoyouichi **setelah comeback XD

Kekeke...

Ide ini muncul saat Saso lagi nonton drama Korea

Beettsss...

Sekelebat aja langsung dapat ini ide

Selamat membaca^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"**Hiruma..."**

"**Kenapa? aku hanya membuat khayalan menjadi kenyataan,"**

"**Hei Hiruma, kau tau? aku masih punya seratus khayalan lagi,"**

"**Kekeke! Tenang saja, aku akan mewujudkannya!"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>  
><strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

TING NONG TING NONG

Suara bel yang indah karya author bergema di sekolah Deimon. Bel ini menandakan jam pelajaran terakhir sudah usai. Ada yang langsung pulang ke rumah, ada yang pergi ketempat les, ke _game center, _dan ada juga yang harus latihan sore _American Football. _Sebagai manajer tim Deimon, Mamori tidak bisa langsung pulang ke rumahnya karena ia harus melihat latihan anggota timnya itu.

Mamori menggeser pintu ruang club. Kosong. Belum ada seorang pun yang datang. "Ya sudah. aku bersih-bersih saja dulu." Ucap Mamori. Setelah selesai membersihkan ruang club, Mamori duduk dan termenung. Menunggu anggota tim Deimon yang lain datang. Hiruma juga belum datang. Padahal biasanya, Hiruma paling cepat sampai di ruang club.

"Aku sendirian diruang club. Kenapa lama sekali mereka datang," kata Mamori. "Dari pada bengong, nulis fanfic ah." Mamori mengambil sebuah _note_ dari tas sekolahnya dan mulai menulis. Semua juga tau, Mamori itu kurang bisa menggunakan komputer. Jadi, Mamori lebih memilih menulis di _note _daripada mengetiknya di komputer.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Pagi ini cerah. Awan tampaknya juga bersahabat. Kicauan burung terdengar dari atas kepalaku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hari ini akan turun hujan." lapor Mamori layaknya pembawa acara televisi lokal yang sedang melaporkan ramalan cuaca.

Saat ini Mamori sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, Deimon. Tidak terasa, Mamori sekarang sudah setingkat lebih tinggi dari pada tahun lalu. Tahun ini, dia berada di kelas 3 SMA Deimon. Tahun terakhirnya di Deimon tentunya. Setelah melewati banyak petualangan bersama rekan-rekan setimnya di Deimon Devil Bats, mulai dari Mamori terpaksa menjadi manager Devil Bats dengan niat menjaga Sena dari serangan setan yang bernama Hiruma Youichi sampai dengan ikut ambil bagian dalam mewakili tim Amefuto Jepang melawan Amerika. Hari yang penuh tantangan dan perjuangan.

"KKYAAAAA!"

"HIRUMA-SAMA!"

Saat memasuki lingkungan sekolah Deimon, tak jarang kalian akan mendengar teriakan histeris dari siswi-siswi Deimon seperti sekarang. Kalian tau kenapa? Ini adalah gosip terpanas saat ini, mungkin lebih panas dari gosip kalian-tau-siapa-artis-yang-barusan-diculik. Sekarang Hiruma menjadi pujaan siswi-siswi Deimon! Bayangkan saja, Hiruma si-_Akuma_ gila itu jadi idola? Sampai-sampai hasil _survey_ menyatakan 75% suara untuk Hiruma dalam kategori_ 'Seseorang yang ingin dijadikan pacar'_ yang diadakan oleh anggota mading sekolah Deimon. Mamori yang merupakan salah satu murid terpintar di Deimon pun tidak mengetahui secara pasti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Yah, walaupun Mamori juga memilihnya untuk _survey_ itu. Yang jelas, Hiruma mulai dikagumi oleh siswi-siswi Deimon setelah Ia pulang ke Jepang selesai melawan Amerika.

"Hiruma-sama begitu keren! Saat dia melAkukan _'Devil Laser Bullet'_ ke monyet, Monta, _make me melted_!" ujar salah satu siswi Deimon yang memang terkenal akan ke-_lebayannya_.

"Mata Hiruma-sama begitu tajam, itu membuatku terbius!" ucap siswi lainnya yang tiba-tiba langsung pingsan di TKP karena Hiruma lewat di depannya.

"Dasar cewek-cewek sialan! Apa kalian mau mati haaa?" teriak Hiruma dengan mengacung-acungkan AK-47.

"Hiruma-sama! kau begitu keren dengan AK-47 ditanganmu itu!" teriak salah satu siswi yang matanya berbinar-binar melihat Hiruma dengan AK-47 ditangan kanannya. Hiruma mengacungkan senapannya ke kepala siswi tersebut.

"Sudahlah Hiruma! kau tidak perlu sampai mengacungkan senjatamu 'kan?" ucap Mamori yang datang dari arah belakang. Mamori menarik (baca : menggeret) Hiruma ke ruang club Amefuto Deimon.

"Berani-beraninya kau menarikku seperti ini," ucap Hiruma seraya melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dari tangan Mamori.

"Baik. Tapi jangan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya seperti tadi lagi,"

"Kau mengganggu saja, manager sialan!" ucap Hiruma dengan 4 kotak muncul di dahinya pertanda Hiruma marah.

"Kalau aku tidak mengganggumu, kau akan masuk koran karena mencelakai pelajar Deimon!"

"Tidak akan manager sialan! Badanku terlalu besar untuk masuk ke dalam koran. Kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh dengan khasnya.

"Di saat seperti sekarang kau masih bisa bercanda, lebih baik kau melihat Sena dan yang lainnya latihan pagi!" kata Mamori setelah sampai di lapangan olahraga Deimon.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyuruhku, manager sialan! Kau mau mati?"

"Tidak, aku belum mau mati sekarang, Hiruma. Dan, aku bukan lagi manager Devil Bats, Hiruma!"

Tepat, murid kelas 3 Deimon tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk mengikuti club apapun yang ada di sekolah. Itu dilakukan agar para murid dapat berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pelajaran mereka dan juga ujian akhir sekolah.

"Menurutku kau tetap manager sialanku," ucap Hiruma pelan.

"Apa tadi katamu? A-ak-Aku apa?" tanya Mamori kembali karena kurang jelas dengan apa yang Hiruma ucapkan. Jelas aja, _wong_ Hiruma ngomong sambil ngunyah permen karet. Itukan udah jadi rutinitas wajib seorang Hiruma Youichi.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang manager sialan." ujar Hiruma berlalu meninggalkan Mamori.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Bel tanda usai jam pelajaran berakhirpun terdengar, layaknya ringtone handphone. Hiruma segera menuju loker sepatunya lalu berniat untuk mengawasi latihan para anggota Devil Bats yang pasti sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Disinilah dia mendapatkan kekesalan yang sangat membuatnya marah. Loker sepatunya penuh dengan kotak-kotak yang dihiasi sedemikianrupa menjadi terlihat sangat cantik. Ada juga kotak-kotak hadiah dan surat-surat yang dikumpulkan dalam kantung besar karena loker Hiruma sudah penuh. Hiruma dengan enggan membawa 2 kantung besar ke ruang club.

BRAKKK...

Suara pintu club terdengar sangat keras. Ini ulah Hiruma yang membuka pintu club dengan kakinya. _Akuma_ itu melAkukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Semua menyambut kedatangan Hiruma dengan kekagetan. Hiruma membawa 2 kantong besar berwarna pink yang berisi benda-benda berwarna pink juga. Semua tau, warna pink bukanlah warna kesukaan Hiruma.

"Apa yang You-nii bawa itu? Kenapa semuanya berwarna pink?" tanya ketua cheers Devil Bats dengan pandangan aneh kearah Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu cheer sialan? Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?"

"Ti-tidak You-nii, aku masih ingin hidup." jawab Suzuna gugup.

"Hiruma ternyata suka warna pink ya?" goda Mamori.

"Diam kau manajer sialan!" teriak Hiruma. Hiruma mengacungkan senapannya, siap menembak, tapi langsung ditangkis Mamori dengan tangkai pel yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Ini semua buat kalian, aku tidak suka yang manis-manis!" ucap Hiruma lalu melemparkan 2 katung pink itu kearah Kurita dan Daikichi.

"Wah, apa ini?" tanya Kurita. Kurita dan Daikichi membagi-bagikan isi yang ada di dalam kantung tadi ke anggota Deimon yang lain.

"Cokelat," kata Kuroki yang sudah selesai membuka bungkusan sebuah kotak berwarna pink didepannya. "Sepertinya enak. Apa aku boleh memakannya, Hiruma?"

"Makan sepuasnya sampai perutmu besar, mulut ikan sialan!"

"Aku dapat banyak permen karet," kata Sena membuka sebuah kotak yang berukuran lumayan bersar.

"Kau 'kan suka permen karet, Hiruma. Ambil saja permen karetnya," ucap Mamori.

"Semuanya bukan permen karet _less sugar_, semuanya manis. Bukankah kau tau aku tidak suka makanan manis?" Hiruma melihat kearah Mamori.

"Benar, semuanya permen karet rasa buah MAX!" ucap Monta pastinya.

"Mamo-nee sangat dekat ya dengan You-nii. Mamo-nee sampai hapal apa kesukaan You-nii. Ahhh, so sweet!" ucap Suzuna sambil berputar-putar dengan _inline skate_-nya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hiruma sering menyuruhku untuk membelikannya permen karet di mini market. Makanya aku tau permen karet yang dia suka," ujar Mamori menjelaskan. "Ada _truffle_, kalau kau tidak mau, ini buatku saja, Hiruma," Mamori menunjuk kue berbentuk bola-bola kecil berwarna cokelat tertata rapi didalam kotak.

"Kalian boleh habiskan semuanya!" teriak Hiruma yang sedang duduk dan mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kalau begitu satu kantung besar ini, untuk aku dan Daikichi," kata Kurita. Kurita memeluk satu kantung besar berisi berbagai jenis cokelat dan permen.

"FUGO! FUGO!"

"Kata Daikichi, aku juga mau," lanjut Kurita yang berfungsi untuk translator bahasa orang-orang kuat.

"Apa ini dari para fans-mu, Hiruma?" tanya Musashi tenang.

"Aku menemukannya di loker sepatuku, orang tua sialan. Besok, akan kupasang perangkap agar semua tangan orang yang memasukkan barang-barang sialan itu ke lokerku jadi terluka. Kekeke!" Hiruma mengatakan rencana yang mengerikan.

"Mereka sudah membelikannya untukmu, Hiruma, kenapa kau tidak terima saja?" tanya Mamori.

"Wah, ternyata You-nii berbakat juga menarik perhatian ce..," kalimat Suzuna terputus karena ujung AK-47 Hiruma sudah di depan mulutnya. Suzuna langsung menutup mulutnya dan diam seribu bahasa. *Padahal Suzuna 3 bahasa aja belum tentu bisa, author nimbrung*

"Teman-teman, aku dapat surat," kata Yukimitsu. Yukimitsu memamerkan surat pink ditangannya.

"Bacakan Kak Yuki!" kata Monta bersemangat.

"Baiklah. aku mulai ya," kata Yukimitsu. Semua menatap Yukimitsu dengan serius. "Dear, Hiruma. aku Yamada Yui dari kelas 3-4. Setelah melihat pertandinganmu melawan Amerika, aku langsung menyukaimu. Kau begitu keren. Kau sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Aku paling suka dengan rambut spike pirangmu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku? With love, Yui."

"Wuuuuuuuu," seru semuanya bersamaan.

"Pernyataan cinta MAX!"

"Bagaimana Hiruma? Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Mamori kepada Hiruma.

"Tentu saja tidak manajer sialan. Mereka hanya bisa menggangguku!" jawab Hiruma ketus.

"Sudah kukira kau akan menjawab seperti itu," kata Mamori.

"Aku dapat surat lagi. Mau dibacakan atau tidak?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Aku penasaran dengan isinya," kata Musashi.

"Oke. _Hajimemashite, Hotaru Yuki desu._ Satu kata buat mengungkapkan persaanku dengan Hiruma-sama, _Aishiteru_. Aku berharap Hiruma-sama mau berkenalan denganku dan juga bisa menjadi pacarku^^. Your future girlfriend, Yuki."

"Oooooooo..." seru semuanya dengan wajah senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

"Aku juga mau ada yang memberikan surat cinta," harap Monta.

"Semoga bisa tercapai Monta," kata Sena.

"Isinya langsung _to the point_ semua," kata Mamori.

"Mamo-nee jangan mau kalah dong dengan fans You-nii! Mamo-nee juga harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan You-nii!" kata Suzuna yang langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Mamori.

"Kekeke! Aku setuju cheer sialan," kata Hiruma.

"Ha? Kau setuju? Apa ma..."

"Berhenti makan! Cepat ke lapangan!" perintah Hiruma.

"Aku 'kan belum selesai ngomong Hiruma!" omel Mamori yang ikut berjalan dibelakang anggota yang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[ke esokan harinya]**

"Hiruma-sama! Jadikan aku budakmu!" jerit seorang siswi stres sambil menarik blazer Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Beraninya kau menarik blazerku, tapi boleh juga usulmu. Kau akan ku jadikan budak!" Hiruma menyeringai setan dengan senangnya.

"_Dasar cewek aneh, kenapa mau dijadikan budak sama Hiruma?" _suara hati Mamori terdengar sampai ketelinga author.

"_Aku akan menggeret Hiruma ke kelas! Perempuan itu tidak akan lagi menggoda Hiruma!" _ucap Mamori lagi.

"Hiruma!" panggil Mamori.

"Cih, manager sialan. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kelas," ucap Mamori sambil menarik tangan kanan Hiruma.

"Kau tidak perlu menarik tanganku. Dijamin aku tidak akan tersesat di sekolah sendiri,"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau diganggu lagi dengan perempuan-perempuan aneh itu. Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada yang mau dijadikan budak olehmu dengan sukarela. Ada-ada saja!" ujar Mamori sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa kau yang sibuk, manager sialan? Aku sendiri biasa saja," tanya Hiruma selalu dengan embel-embel sialan-nya itu.

"_Ah, iya benar juga apa kata Hiruma. Kenapa aku merasa marah seperti ini?" hati Mamori berbicara._

Mamori melepaskan tangan Hiruma dari genggamannya. Mamori mulai berpikir kenapa ia marah melihat tingkah perempuan tadi. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya, ia ingin menjauhkan Hiruma dari perempuan itu. Tapi kenapa?

"I-it-itu ka-karena...,"

"Karena kau cemburu manager sialan?" tebak Hiruma dengan santainya.

"Ce-cem-cemburu katamu?" jawab Mamori tebata-bata. "Ya-yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku cemburu karena Kau, Hiruma!"

"Kekeke! Kalau bukan, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu manager sialan?" selidik Hiruma dengan mata menyipit.

"A-ah, yang benar saja, ini karena hari ini panas, makanya mukaku memerah,"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke kelas!" lanjut Mamori agar percakapan ini tidak berlanjut lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Setelah itu pun, teriakan-teriakan histeris dari siswi yang lain terus bersahut-sahutan. Tiap kali Hiruma datang ke sekolah, semuanya jadi ribut. Dunia sudah terbalik. Setiap harinya hanya mengulang kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Teriakan-teriakan, acara tarik-menarik, tarikan pelatuk dari senjata seorang setan dan masih banyak lagi. Hiruma menjadi bosan.

"_Dasar, perempuan-perempuan sialan! Mereka mau membuat telingaku rusak apa? Setiap hari kerja mereka hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas!" _Hiruma mengamuk di dalam hati.

"Hiruma-sama! Jadikan aku kekasihmu!" teriak seorang perempuan dari samping kanan Hiruma.

Ada yang mau dijadikan budak malahan sekarang ada yang minta dijadikan kekasih Hiruma. Hiruma langsung mengacungkan AK-47-nya ke hadapan perempuan tadi. Seketika saja perempuan tadi langsung pucat pasi.

"Creeeek..." pelatuk sudah ditarik Hiruma.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah aku akan mencari seorang kekasih! Kekekeke.." ucap Hiruma dilanjutkan dengan berkekeh-kekeh ria.

"KYAAAAA! Pilih aku sebagai kekasihmu, Hiruma-sama!" teriak semua murid perempuan yang ada di koridor sekolah.

"_Kalian bisa lihat nanti!" _seru Hiruma dalam hati lalu tersenyum ala setan yang mempunyai rencana sangat jahat.

Gosip mengenai Hiruma yang berniat mencari kekasih, dengan cepat tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Para fans Hiruma tentu senang mendengar berita ini. Mereka jadi punya kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih Hiruma. Mereka berlomba-lomba berpenampilan semenarik mungkin dengan harapan Hiruma mau menjadi kekasih mereka.

Gosip ini juga sampai ketelinga tim Amefuto Deimon. Mereka mau nggak mau harus percaya, karena mereka semua sudah mendengar ceritanya dari teman-teman mereka yang menyaksikan langsung kejadian tersebut.

"Eh, Mamori. Kau sudah dengar gosip tentang Hiruma yang mencari seorang errr kekasih?" tanya Ako.

"Ha? Kekasih? Aku baru mendengarnya barusan darimu," jawab Mamori kaget.

"Iya, aku mendengarnya langsung dari narasumber yang ada tempat kejadian," timpal Sara.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti teman-teman. Hiruma memang suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Mamori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kira-kira, apakah rencana yang ada dipikiran Hiruma?<p>

Apakah Hiruma akan benar-benar mencari seorang kekasih?

Atau mencari budak berkedok mencari kekasih? 0.0

Apa merk pelembut pakaian Hiruma?

Semua jawabannya ada di **Chapter 2**

Jadi, buka terus ffn biar tak ketinggalan chapter 2-nya

Ada nggaknya kelanjutan fanfic ini ada ditangan readers^^

Nggak ada review, nggak ada chapter 2 lho..

Yang penasaran mesti review nih!

o ya, author punya acc. resmi *nyengir* Sekar D. Saso (fb) sekarrns (twitter)

Let's be friends XD~

Akhir kata saya ucapkan "Kekekeke!"

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**One Thousand Imagination**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

Jeng Jeng Jeng... Ini dia **chapter 2** dari fanfic **One Thousand Imagination **:) :)

Makasih buat yang udah review^^

Review adalah semangat yang diberikan readers buat author XD~

Kekeke..

Let's start the story!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

**Cerita sebelumnya..**

Gosip ini juga sampai ketelinga tim_ Amefuto _Deimon. Mereka mau nggak mau harus percaya, karena mereka semua sudah mendengar ceritanya dari teman-teman mereka yang menyaksikan langsung kejadian tersebut.

"Eh, Mamori. Kau sudah dengar gosip tentang Hiruma yang mencari seorang errr kekasih?" tanya Ako.

"Ha? Kekasih? Aku baru mendengarnya barusan darimu," jawab Mamori kaget.

"Iya, aku mendengarnya langsung dari narasumber yang ada tempat kejadian," timpal Sara.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti teman-teman. Hiruma memang suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." ucap Mamori

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

**Mamori P.O.V**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari untuk beristirahat bagi sebagian orang karena ada juga yang tetap harus kesekolah seperti Aku. Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk segera pergi ke sekolah Deimon. Kalau aku sampai telat, Hiruma tak akan mengampuniku.

"_Kaa-san, Okaa-san_, aku pergi ke sekolah ya untuk latihan pagi,"

"Hati-hati ya Mamori." nasehat kedua orangtuaku.

Setelah turun di Stasiun Deimon, aku langsung menuju sekolah Deimon. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung menuju ruang club. Aku harus menyiapkan semua handuk, minum dan tak lupa manisan lemon kesukaan semua anggota_ Amefuto _sebelum mereka datang untuk latihan pagi hari ini. Walaupun aku bukan lagi manager Devil Bats, aku tetap ingin melakukan hal itu. Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan bagiku. Sama seperti Hiruma, Musashi, dan Kurita yang tetap ingin melatih atau sekedar melihat anggota Devil Bats yang lain.

"Yo, Mamo-nee, _ohayou_!" sapa Suzuna dengan senyum ceria terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"_Ohayou_, Suzuna!" balasku. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu kelihatan riang,"

"Itu sudah seharusnya, Mamo-nee. Aku 'kan manager Devil Bats juga!" ujarnya semangat.

Yap, benar, manager Devil Bats sekarang adalah Suzuna Taki. Dia lulus masuk sekolah Deimon setelah belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Walaupun akhirnya, semua yang mendaftar di sekolah Deimon akan lulus ujian.

"_Gomen ne_, Mamo-nee, aku tidak membantu menyiapkan semuanya. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar,"

"Tidak masalah, Suzuna. Itu gunanya aku disinikan?"

"Terimakasih Mamo-nee. Mamo-nee _is the best_!"

"Hahaha, iya Suzuna," aku tertawa karena ucapan Suzuna yang selalu membuatku bahagia.

BRAAAKKKK...

"Hiruma! Kau selalu menggunakan kakimu untuk membuka pintu! Kalau rusak bagaimana?" omelku dengan pel di tangan kananku.

"Kak Mamori sudahlah, jangan melawan Kak Hiruma," ucap Sena menenangkan.

"Kak Mamori terlihat sangat cantik hari ini! Apakah nanti malam ada waktu luang?" puji Monta sambil senyam-senyum.

"Hei, monyet sialan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu merayu manager sialan? Cepat ganti baju!" teriak Hiruma sambil melemparkan bola-bola Amefuto.

"Maaf Kak Hiruma!" ucap Monta lalu segera lari tergesa-gesa ke ruang ganti baju.

"Kalian kenapa masih berdiri dengan manis disana? Cepat tukar baju kalian!" teriak Hiruma dengan suara yang dapat memecahkan jendela. Tapi, anehnya jendela di ruang club tidak pecah. Jendela di ruang kepala sekolah Deimon lah yang pecah.

"Kau selalu berteriak-teriak, Hiruma. Apa suaramu tidak habis?" tanya ku.

"Baiklah, aku akan kelapangan duluan. Aku tidak ingin terlibat di dalam perkelahian Mamo-nee dan You-nii," Suzuna langsung ngacir ke lapangan.

"Mau tau jawabannya?" tanya Hiruma sambil mempersempit jaraknya padaku.

Hiruma terus mempersempit jarak antara kami berdua sampai aku berhenti karena ada dinding di belakangku. Hiruma lalu medekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Wajahku memanas dan aku merasa wajahku sekarang memerah.

"SUARAKU TIDAK AKAN HABIS, MANAGER SIALAN!" teriak Hiruma tepat di telingaku.

"Hiruma! Kenapa kau berteriak ditelingaku?" bentakku sambil memegang telinga.

"Iseng," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku tanda aku kesal padanya, lalu berkata "Kau sengaja membuat wajahku memerah ya? Huh.."

"Kekeke, tenang saja manger sialan, aku suka melihat wajahmu memerah," ucap Hiruma yang membuat heran. Aku heran kenapa dia menyukai wajahku yang memerah.

"_Apa wajahku sangat imut saat ini?" _ucap Mamori kepedean di dalam hati.

" Wajahmu yang memerah seperti tomat busuk. Hahaha!" tawa Hiruma pecah seketika.

"_Aku mengira dia akan mengatakan aku imut, ternyata.. Huh."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Fugo.. Fugo.. Fugo.." ucap Daikichi semangat.

"Hancurkan.. Hancurkan.. Hancurkan.." teriak Ha-Ha Brothers bersemangat sambil terus mendorong mencoba menghancurkan dinding besar Kurita.

"Ayo Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano, semangat!" ucap Kurita memberi semangat.

Di sisi lain bisa diliat Musashi sedang asik latihan menendang bola Amefuto.

"Yang lain sudah mulai latihan, aku juga harus latihan. Ayo lari!" ujar Sena. Sena langsung melesat seperti cahaya, menu latihannya kali ini harus lari 50 keliling sekolah. Tentu saja itu perintah dari _akuma _itu. *baca : Hiruma*

"Cih, larinya melambat!" kata Hiruma. Padahal menurut author ni ya, lari Sena udah cepat banget *author nyasar*.

"CERBERUS! Kejar dia!" Hiruma memanggil Cerberus, anjing setannya. Hiruma lalu mengambil sehelai rambut Sena yang sudah ia simpan untuk jaga-jaga dan memberikannya kepada Cerberus. Cerberus langsung mengejar Sena, apalagi Hiruma telah mengikatkan sepotong daging sapi segar di baju Sena. Tak ada yang tahu, kapan Hiruma mengikatnya.

"WUAAAA, Cerberus mengejarku!" Sena langsung menambah kecepatan larinya agar tak jadi makanan Cerberus.

"Heh, monyet sialan, ayo kita latihan pass! Hari ini kita latihan 2x lipat dari biasanya! Kekeke!"

"Oke, MAX-!"

"KYAAAAA, Hiruma-sama! Lihat ke sini!"

"Hiruma-sama, kau keren sekali!"

"AAAAAA..."

Teriakan apa itu? Tentu saja teriakan fans dari Hiruma. Mereka semua rela datang pada hari minggu hanya untuk melihat idola mereka berlatih. Ada yang menyiapkan banner bertuliskan "Aishiteru Hiruma-sama!". Ada juga yang menyiapkan bekal dan minuman untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma.

"Ayo semuanya istirahat!" teriak Suzuna dari pinggir lapangan.

"Hah, hah, hah, akhirnya Kak Hiruma menghentikan Cerberus juga. I-Ini be-benar melelahkan," ucap Sena yang kelelahan dan langsung tiduran di pinggir lapangan.

"Sena, ini handuk dan minumanmu, sangat melelahkan bukan? Ayo minum agar kau tak dehidrasi," ucap Suzuna yang sangat perhatian dengan Sena.

"Terimakasih Suzuna, kau sangat perhatian,"

"Itu tugas manager Devil Bats."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

**Hiruma P.O.V**

Latihan hari ini cukup berhasil. Semua berlatih dengan sangat keras. Itu bagus buat mempersiapkan diri dalam pertandingan. Apalagi, tahun ini anak kelas 3 tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan club lagi. Kulihat manager sialan itu datang ke arahku setelah memberikan semua anggota_ Amefuto _handuk dan minuman.

"Kekekeke!" tiba-tiba aku teringat akan rencanaku. Aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku sekarang.

"Hiruma-sama, aku membawakanmu _sport drink_," ujar seorang perempuan dari belakangku.

"Berikan padaku perempuan sialan,"

"A-apa? Ba-baiklah, ini untukmu," perempuan itu terkejut karena biasanya aku tak pernah memperdulikan perempuan yang dari tadi histeris meneriaki namaku.

Aku langsung meminum habis _sport drink_ tadi tanpa ada sisa. Kulihat manager sialan itu hanya berdiri dengan jarak 2 meter dengan mulut manyun.

"_Kekeke, aku berhasil membuatnya melakukan hal itu lagi, seperti sebelumnya ia tidak terima melihatku dengan perempuan lain," _ucapku dalam hati.

"Lihat, Hiruma-sama meminum minuman dariku!" perempuan tadi langsung berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan mulai bercerita tentang kisahnya barusan.

"Ini handukmu," Manager sialan itu datang dan menyerahkan handuk untukku sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kekeke, kenapa kau manager sialan? Kenapa kau tidak melihatku ha?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu, Hiruma,"

"Terserah kalau kau memang tidak mau melihatku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau nanti tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku,"

"Kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Mamori. Pernyataan Hiruma ini membuat aku melihat wajahnya.

"Karena kau tadi tidak ingin melihatku, manager sialan,"

"Terserah kau saja Hiruma, ini manisan lemon yang sengaja aku sisakan untukmu," aku memberikan sekotak kecil manisan lemon itu dengan malas-malasan.

"Kekeke, apa kau marah manager sialan?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa kau tidak marah?"

"Ya, aku tidak marah,"

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Ya, aku cemburu, eh.."

"Kekeke, jadi kau cemburu ya manager sialan," Hiruma terus menertawakanku. Dia pasti sengaja menjebakku.

"Kau sengaja menjebak ku 'kan Hiruma,"

"Hahahahaha.." Hiruma hanya tertawa. Aku langsung meninggalkannya ke arah anggota club yang lain.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

**Normal P.O.V**

"_Kekeke! Rencana ku berhasil! Aku benar-benar akan mencari kekasih kalau seperti ini! Kekekekeke!" _Hiruma terkekeh licik di dalam hatinya.

Ternyata dan tak disangka-sangka, rencana Hiruma yang berniat mencari kekasih benar-benar Ia lakukan. Hiruma mulai suka menjahili manager sialannya, Mamori. Hiruma suka membuat Mamori cemburu. Apa benar Mamori cemburu? Jangan-jangan Hiruma mau menjadikan Mamori kekasihnya? Lanjutkan..

**[diruang club]**

"Hei manager sialan, kau tidak lupakan hari jadwal mencuci seragam Amefuto?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tenang saja, aku ingat Hiruma," jawab Mamori yang langsung menuju ke samping ruang club. Menyiapkan ember, air dan sabun cuci.

"Oh iya, benar juga," kata Suzuna.

"Jadi kau cheer sialan tidak ingat jadwal mencuci seragam ya?" tanya Hiruma dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kalau kau lupa, kau tak akan selamat. Kekeke!" ancam Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang loker.

"A-aku ingat kok You-nii, hehehe. Ayo semua, kumpulkan baju kalian," Suzuna mengumpulkan seragam anggota di dalam satu merah besar bergambar Deimon Devil Bats. Reader jangan coba cari ember ini karena pasti tidak ada di toko mana pun. *author smile*

"Ini bajunya Suzuna," ucap Sena dan Monta bersamaan.

"Ini baju kami bertiga," ucap Juumonji sebagai kakak tertua di Ha-Ha Brothers.

"Kurita dan Daikichi, aku mau cuci baju kalian, ayo lepaskan," pinta Suzuna.

"Suzuna, ini aku sedang berusaha," jawab Kurita yang sedang berusaha melepaskan bajunya yang tersangkut di lehernya.

"Fugo..Fugo.. Fugo.." Daikichi segera membantu Kurita dengan menarik baju Kurita.

"Aah, akhirnya terlepas juga," ujar Kurita lega.

"Terakhir, ini bajuku." ucap Musashi.

"Baiklah, aku dan Mamo-nee akan mencuci baju kalian sekarang,"

"Terimakasih!" ucap semua anggota Devil Bats.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

Mamori dan Suzuna sudah siap dengan _aperon_ untuk melapisi seragam mereka agar tidak kotor. Mereka mengambil posisi disamping ruang club untuk mencuci. Di sana ada keran yang memudahkan pekerjaan Mamori. Ia tak perlu bolak-balik ke ruang club untuk memperoleh air.

"Ini Mamo-nee, semua seragamnya. Ayo kita mulai mencuci!" ucap Suzuna bersemangat.

"Ayo semangat!"

"Mamo-nee, aku saja yang mencuci baju Sena ya?" pinta Suzuna dan langsung merebut baju Sena dari tangan Mamori.

"Eh, ah ya baiklah. Kenapa tidak mencuci baju yang lain saja, 'kan masih ada punya Musashi,"

"A-aku maunya mencuci baju Sena, Mamo-nee," jawab Suzuna terbata-bata.

"Aaaa, apa kau menyukai Sena?" selidik Mamori. Blusssshh, wajah Suzuna memerah.

"Mamo-nee, ada-ada saja!" elak Suzuna sambil menyiramkan air ke Mamori.

"Memang ada," jawab Mamori yang juga menyiramkan air ke Suzuna, satu ember lagi. *author sarap*

"Ah, sebentar," Mamori mulai menghitung jumlah seragam yang sedang dicuci.

"Disini hanya ada 8 seragam, ditambah Yukimitsu yang tidak datang karena sakit, berarti kurang 1 seragam,"

"Iya benar. Ah, You-nii. Ya seragam You-nii tidak ada disini," ujar Suzuna.

"Dasar setan itu. Tadi dia yang heboh-heboh soal cuci baju, dia sendiri belum memberikan bajunya. Huh, aku akan mengambilnya. Suzuna lanjutkan saja ya," Mamori bergegas masuk kedalam ruang club dan menuju ruang Loker.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

Sesampainya diruang loker, ia mendapati Hiruma sedang asik dengan laptop kesayangannya. Hiruma duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang tidak ada sandarannya. Ia duduk santai memangku laptopnya dan mengunyah permen karet _less sugar. _Senjatanya tergeletak diatas kursi disampingnya.

"_Aku tidak tau mengapa. Hiruma tampak, mmmm, ya, keren. Tenang dan terpaku dengan laptop didepannya," _ujar Mamori didalam hati yang tak sadar, ia telah memuji Hiruma.

"Hiruma! Kau ini ya, hanya seragammu yang belum diambil! Cepat lepaskan! Aku dan Suzuna sudah mau selesai mencuci!" kata Mamori marah-marah.

"Kekeke, hanya kau yang berani marah-marah padaku seperti sekarang, manager sialan,"

"Tentu saja, aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu, Hi-ru-ma You-ichi!" kata Mamori dengan menekan suaranya ketika menyebut nama Hiruma.

"Kekeke, kalau aku tidak mau melepaskan bajuku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hiruma hendak menantang Mamori. "Apa kau akan membuka 'kan bajuku untuk aku?" tanya Hiruma menggoda Mamori. *author yang bukain deh, author langsung ditendang Mamori*

"Kau menggodaku lagi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku suruh saja para fans-mu itu untuk mencucikan bajumu, mereka pasti tidak akan menolak," jawab Mamori dengan yakin sepenuh hati.

"Kau sekarang sudah pintar ya, kekeke!" kata Hiruma. "Aku akan membuka bajuku sendiri," lanjut Hiruma yang tampaknya mengalah dengan manager sialannya. Hiruma langsung membuka bajunya di depan Mamori. *author bakal mimisan deh kalau jadi Mamori*

"Kekeke! Wajahmu memerah lagi manager sialan!" Hiruma tertawa puas.

"I-itu ka-karena kau membuka bajumu dihadapanku. Jelas aku malu Hiruma!" bela Mamori.

"Wajahmmu seperti kepiting gosong, kekeke!" ejek Hiruma sambil tertawa. Hiruma lalu memberikan bajunya kepada Mamori. Mamori tidak memperdulikan Hiruma yang terus menertawainya.

"Lagian aku masih memakai baju, kenapa harus malu. Dasar manager sialan," lanjut Hiruma sambil menunjuk baju warna hitam di badannya.

"Hiruma, aku tidak menyangka. Kau..."

"Aku kenapa manager sialan?"

"Bajumu.."

"Kenapa bajuku?"

"Bajumu walaupun sudah kau pakai dari tadi untuk latihan, tetapi tetap harum," puji Mamori sambil mencium baju Hiruma. "Lembut lagi," tambahnya.

"Kekekeke! Itu sudah pasti manager sialan. Aku memakai Dow*y untuk pelembut bajuku, dulunya aku pakai M*lto. Langsung aku ganti dengan yang baru," ucap Hiruma bangga.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku juga akan memakai merk yang sama dengan Hiruma ah." ucap Mamori sambil meninggalkan Hiruma.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

Hari senin datang juga. Seperti biasa disekolah, Hiruma dikerubutin para fansnya. Semua masih ingat 'kan? Janji Hiruma yang katanya dia akan mencari seorang kekasih. Nah, mungin hari ini dia akan memperkenalkannya kepada kita semua.

"Hiruma-sama, pilih aku sebagai kekasihmu!" seorang perempuan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih Hiruma.

"Hiruma-sama, pilih aku aja!" teriak perempuan diseberangnya.

"Kekeke, aku sudah memilih seseorang yang akan kujadikan kekasih," ujar Hiruma santai.

Semua fans Hiruma saling berhadapan. Mereka semua berharap bahwa merekalah yang akan menjadi kekasih Hiruma. Tak jauh dari tempat Hiruma berdiri, Mamori bersama kedua temannya, Sara dan Ako sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangan Mamori.

"Ini kekasih sialanku!" teriak Hiruma dengan lantang. Semua yang ada ditempat kejadian memasang muka tak percaya. Orang yang ditarik Hiruma aja juga ikutan bengong, sama kayak yang lain.

"A..Ap..Apa yang kau katakan Hiruma?" tanya Mamori tergagap.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

**Mamori P.O.V**

Semua yang ada di tempat kejadian seketika langsung melihat kearahku. Aku menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. GREP. Hiruma melingkarkan tangan kanannya dibahu kananku. Aku masih _shock_ dengan pernyataan ini. Dan kalian tau? Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat sekarang. Hiruma memelukku sepeti ini di depan umum. Semua ini membuatku gila. Aku melihat semua anggota Devil Bats yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku dan Hiruma. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdiri disana. Mereka mematung dan saling memandang. Hanya Suzuna yang kelihatan bahagia. Antena dikepalanya mulai bergerak-gerak. Lalu, aku melihat kearah Hiruma yang ada disebelah kiri.

"Kekeke! Kenapa kau kaget, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma diikuti dengan seringai setannya yang menakutkan.

"Aku ini kekasihmu? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku dengan nada berteriak tidak percaya. Mataku membulat menatap Hiruma.

"Mmm, sejak tadi," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Kau belum meminta persetujuanku 'kan? Seenaknya saja kau ini, Hiruma!" bentakku yang masih dalam pelukannya. Hiruma 'kan melingkarkan tangannya sampai kebahu kananku.

"Kalau begitu, kau setuju atau tidak?" tanya Hiruma langsung pada pokok permasalahan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Ah, Mamori," ujar Ako yang ada didepanku. Ako menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ako kelihatan sangat kaget.

"A..Apa ini pernyataan cinta Hiruma, si setan itu?" tebak Sara yang langsung ditatap seluruh penghuni sekolah. Mereka melayangkan tatapan horor kepada Sara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yeei, <strong>Chapter 2 <strong>udah kelar XD

*nabur kertas warna-warni*

Inikah pernyataan cinta Hiruma?

Apa benar Hiruma memilih Mamori sebagai kekasihnya?

Kalau benar, apa Mamori mau menjadi kekasih Hiruma?

Apa pekerjaan yang cocok untuk anggota tim Deimon kalau sudah tidak jadi atlet_ American Football _lagi?

Semua pertanyaan diatas bisa kalian temukan di chapter ke-3 dari fanfic ini^^

**Balasan review chapter 1 buat yg nggak log in ;) (yg lain udah dibalas lewat PM) :  
><strong>

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer : **namanya jadi lebih panjang, hehe :) Hiruma paling keren, setuju! Haha betul, kalau mau jadi pacar Hiruma harus langkahin mayat author, tapi author belum mau jadi mayat XD Kekeke...

**Reyna : **Ini dia chapter 2-nya :) _Arigatou~_

**Arumru-tyasoang : **Makasih^^ Jawabannya bisa diliat disini..

**TheMostMysteriousGirl : **fans-nya Hiruma MAX! *ikut-ikutan*

**Kaitou : **Sip, ini chapter 2-nya^^

**HontouruPyon : **Penasarannya bisa diobati setelah baca fanfic ini, kekeke..

**Angelique rayne : **Rencananya Hiruma bakal dibongkar di sini :) harus HIRUMAMO? Wah, sip deh, semoga bisa sampai ke chapter terakhir

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah review^^ *nangis pasir*

Saya akan berusaha menciptakan fanfic yg bisa membuat semua senang \(^o^)/

Lanjut atau selesai sampai disini aja ini fanfic

Tergantung review dari readers^^

Semua keputusan ada ditangan readers ;)

Kekeke

Akhir kata,

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	3. Chapter 3

**One Thousand Imagination**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

Gomennasai~~

**Sasoyouichi **telat update chapter 3 '**One Thousand Imagination'**

Gomen minna-san^^

Oh ya, yang mau kenalan, _sharing_, _meet and greet_ sama auhtor, bisa kunjungi **acc. resmi** author *sok*

Fb : Sekar D. Saso

Twitter : sekarrns (double r)

Yasud, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Happy reading readers^^

Kekeke

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya..**_

**Mamori P.O.V**

"Aku ini kekasihmu? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku dengan nada berteriak tidak percaya. Mataku membulat menatap Hiruma.

"Mmm, sejak tadi," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Kau belum meminta persetujuanku 'kan? Seenaknya saja kau ini, Hiruma!" bentakku yang masih dalam pelukannya. Hiruma 'kan melingkarkan tangannya sampai kebahu kananku.

"Kalau begitu, kau setuju atau tidak?" tanya Hiruma langsung pada pokok permasalahan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Ah, Mamori," ujar Ako yang ada didepanku. Ako menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ako kelihatan sangat kaget.

"A..Apa ini pernyataan cinta Hiruma, si setan itu?" tebak Sara yang langsung ditatap seluruh penghuni sekolah. Mereka melayangkan tatapan horor kepada Sara.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Mamori P.O.V**

"Ha?" ucap Togano tak percaya.

"Haa?" Juumonji melanjutkan.

"Haaa?" giliran terakhir Kuroki berteriak.

"Iiiii, A-aku tidak percaya. Kak Hiruma..." ucap Sena.

"Patah hati MAX!" teriak Monta yang langsung pingsan seketika. Untung ada Sena disebelahnya. Sena langsung membawa Monta ke UKS.

"Hiruma..." Kurita mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mungkin ia tak percaya, Hiruma, _akuma _itu, menyatakan cintanya. Pernyataan cinta apa-apaan ini? Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya.

"Pernyataan cinta? A-apa benar Hiruma?" Aku menatap lekat mata Hiruma yang juga menatapku. Mata _emerald_-nya. Baru kali aku bisa melihat matanya dengan sangat dekat seperti sekarang. Tak terduga, matanya indah, berbeda dengan orangnya yang seperti setan. Walau sedikit keren. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Pasti pipiku memerah sekarang. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku benar-benar kaget kali ini. Ini beda! Orang ini Hiruma Youichi! Ini manusia setan yang sepertinya tidak punya hati. Aku hanya diam. Aku tak bisa memutuskan jawabannya.

"Terima aja Mamo-nee! Ntar nyesal lho!" seru Suzuna. Tanpa melihat, aku tau ini suara Suzuna. Siapa yang memanggilku seperti itu selain Suzuna. Saat ini pasti Suzuna senang sekali. Dia suka sekali melihatku dengan Hiruma bersama.

"Diam berarti iya. Kekekeke!" ucap Hiruma diiringi kekehannya. Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan berlalu begitu saja dari tengah keramaian. Mataku mengikuti punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Santai sekali dia berjalan. Apa dia tidak tau kalau dia menciptakan sesuatu yang sangat menggemparkan.

"Hiruma-sama membuatku patah hati!" seru seorang perempuan.

"Hiruma-sama, kenapa melakukan ini padaku?" perempuan yang mengatakan kalimat ini langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku memang kalah cantik dari Mamori," ucap seorang perempuan yang merupakan fans Hiruma.

"Wajar Hiruma-sama memilihnya." lanjut perempuan disebelahnya.

"Yei! You-nii dan Mamo-nee akhirnya jadian juga!" seru Suzuna kesenangan. Orang-orang yang tadi berkumpul disini sudah mulai berkurang. Dan akhirnya, tinggal para anggota Devil Bats dan kedua temanku, Sara dan Ako.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Semua anggota Devil Bats mendatangi Mamori. Semua berkumpul didekat Mamori untuk mendengar cerita sebenarnya. Mamori-nya aja masih bingung dan tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku bingung dengannya," ucap Mamori yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku nggak nyangka, Hiruma bisa berbuat seperti ini," kata Musashi. Musashi yang sudah lama berteman dengan Hiruma sejak SMP tidak percaya atas kelakuan Hiruma tadi. Apalagi yang baru berteman dengan Hiruma selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"Kau benar Musashi," ucap Kurita mengiyakan.

"FUGO!" Daikichi juga mengiyakan kata Musashi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Mamori?" tanya Ako sambil mengusap-usap bahu Mamori.

"Iya, Ako. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Mamori disertai anggukan pelan.

"Selamat ya Mamo-nee. Mamo-nee sekarang udah jadi kekasihnya You-nii," Suzuna memegang tangan Mamori. Suzuna juga mengedipkan mata kanannya dan sambil menyikut Mamori.

"Anezaki, kau hebat bisa membuatnya seperti itu," puji Musashi.

"Itu benar," Yukimitsu ikutan bicara.

"Ini belum tentu benar teman-teman. Mungkin saja Hiruma hanya bercanda 'kan?" Mamori berusaha menolak kenyataan bahwa Hiruma telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Mamori. "Mungkin saja Hiruma mulai terganggu dengan penggemarnya, makanya ia memanfaatkanku," lanjut Mamori.

"Kalau benar bagaimana?" tanya Sara.

"Kalau benar..." jawaban Mamori tidak selesai, lalu dilanjutkan oleh Suzuna, "Kalau benar ya itu bagus!"

"Kau ini Suzuna,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimananya," ujar Juumonji.

"Pasti You-nii bakal ngasih Mamori cincin nih," Suzuna mulai mengkhayal tentang Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Suzuna, itu tidak mungkin terjadi," kata Mamori.

"You-nii 'kan punya uang banyak,"

"Sudahlah Suzuna, kita semua harus ke kelas sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat." kata Mamori mengakhiri pembicaraan dan berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[di UKS]**

"Aku dimana ini?" tanya Monta yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Monta kaget karena tadi ia tidak berada disini. Tadi Monta berada di tempat yang sangat ramai. Sekarang, dia ada diatas tempat tidur di dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar Monta," ucap Sena seraya membantu Monta untuk duduk ditempat tidur.

"Kita dimana Sena?" tanya Monta lagi yang berusaha mencari tau dengan melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Kita ada di UKS. Tadi kau pingsan," jawab Sena menjelaskan.

"Pingsan?" Monta mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi telah terjadi.

"Aku ingat. Mamori.. Hiruma.. Sedih MAX!"

"Sabar ya Monta. Mungkin ini memang bukan jodohmu," ucap Sena berusaha menenangkan Monta.

"Baiklah Sena. Kalau tidak sabar, bukan laki-laki namanya!" Monta menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kalau lawannya Hiruma, Monta angkat tangan. Kalau melawan, bisa-bisa ia berakhir di Rumah Sakit.

"Ya, ya, harus seperti itu Monta. Yosh!" Sena memberikan semangat tambahan kepada Monta.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar Sena,"

"Ah, ini ada pisang. Tadi ada seorang perempuan yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya ini untukmu,"

"Seorang perempuan? Siapa dia? Aku yakin bukan Mamori,"

"Bukan, aku nggak tau namanya. Mungkin fans-mu," ucap Sena sambil mengangkat bahunya. Tentu saja Sena berbohong. Ini Sena lakukan untuk menyemangati temannya. Agar Monta bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya. Sebenarnya, pisang itu dia ambil dari kantin sekolah.

"Fans? Aku nggak mau mengecewakan fans-ku MAX! Aku harus semangat lagi!" Monta berdiri diatas tempat tidur.

"Ba..Baiklah Monta, sepertinya kau sudah sehat kembali. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas," ajak Sena.

"Semangat MAX!" teriak Monta lalu berjalan keluar ruang UKS. Sena ikut di belakang Monta.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Semua anggota Devil Bats masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Sena, Monta, Daikichi, Taki, Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano masuk ke kelas yang sama, karena memang mereka sekelas. Suzuna ada dikelas yang berbeda. Hiruma, Mamori, Sara dan Ako satu kelas. Musashi, Kurita dan Yukimitsu berada dikelas yang sama. Fokus dikelasnya Hiruma dan Mamori.

Pandangan Mamori tak lepas dari Hiruma. Hiruma tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi tadi. Satu telinga ia gunakan untuk mendengarkan pelajaran dan satu lagi author juga nggak tau dia dengerin apaan di laptopnya. Mamori yang biasanya selalu fokus dengan guru yang mengajar di depan kelas, sekarang fokusnya pindah ke Hiruma. Hiruma menoleh ke kiri dan beradu pandang dengan Mamori. Mamori langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

"Hei, manajer sialan. Aku pinjam kertas dan pensil," ucap Hiruma dengan nada suara seperti biasanya.

Guru dan semua teman sekelas melihat kearah Hiruma dan Mamori, "Kecilkan suaramu, Hiruma. Kau mengganggu yang lain," Mamori memberikan secarik kertas yang ia ambil dari buku catatannya dan pensil mekanik berwarna hitam berlambang Devil Bats kepada Hiruma. Hiruma menuliskan sesuatu diatas secarik kertas yang tadi Mamori berikan. Dan memberikannya lagi kepada Mamori. Mamori mulai membacanya.

_**Aku tunggu di ruang club**_

_**Setelah bel pulang sekolah**_

_**Aku nggak mau menunggu, manajer sialan**_

"Hiruma, aku tidak akan telat," ucap Mamori pelan. Hiruma tidak memberi tanggapan apapun kepada Mamori.

"_Kira-kira Hiruma mau ngapain ya? Apa mau mejelaskan tentang keributan tadi pagi?" _Mamori hanya bisa bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

"_Jangan-jangan Hiruma mau mengambil kesempatan berduaan denganku?" _ Mamori mulai kepedean.

"_Ah, lihat saja nanti Mamori,"_ ucap Mamori pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran untuk hari ini telah berdentang. Semua murid Deimon berbondong-bondong menuju gerbang sekolah. Kecuali, tim _Amefuto_ Deimon Devil Bats, karena mereka mempunyai jadwal latihan sore hari ini. Setelah mendengar bunyi bel, Hiruma segera menutup laptopnya dan menyandang tasnya, berlalu keluar kelas. Sedangkan Mamori, masih membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kalau sampai telat, bisa kena marah Hiruma," kata Mamori.

"Mamori, apa kau mau pulang bareng kami?" tanya Ako.

"Benar, aku dan Ako mau ketoko buku terus makan bareng. Kau mau ikut, Mamori?" lanjut Sara.

"Maaf ya teman-teman, hari ini ada jadwal latihan sore. Aku harus segera kesana," tolak Mamori dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu lain kali saja. Kami tau kau sangat sibuk menjadi manajer club _Amefuto_," Ako mengerti betapa sibuknya Mamori.

"Apalagi kalau kaptennya setan sekolah itu, Hiruma," lanjut Sara.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya. Kalian tenang saja. Aku duluan ya." Ujar Mamori meyakinkan kedua temannya itu. Mamori melambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar kelas. Ako dan Sara membalas lambaian tangan Mamori.

"Daah." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Mamori berjalan terburu-buru menuju ke ruang club. Dia mengingat pesan yang Hiruma berikan. Hiruma nggak mau menunggunya terlalu lama. Mamori mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah 2 menit berjalan, akhirnya Mamori sampai di ruang club. Ketika membuka pintu club, ternyata Hiruma sudah ada disana. Kakinya naik keatas meja, sibuk dengan laptop yang terletak diatas meja. Anggota yang lain belum ada yang datang ke ruang club.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Maaf aku telat Hiruma," ucap Mamori terengah-engah.

"Sudah kebiasaan kau, manajer sialan,"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang mau kau katakan sih Hiruma?" tanya Mamori lalu mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Hiruma.

"Buatkan aku kopi," ucap Hiruma sambil mengembus permen karet _less sugar_-nya.

"Hah? Buat kopi?" tanya Mamori dengan suara yang cukup keras. Masa' Mamori disuruh datang cepat-cepat cuma disuruh buat kopi?

"Iya, kopi. Kenapa?" Hiruma balik bertanya kepada Mamori yang kayaknya belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku disuruh cepat-cepat datang kesini, cuma karena kau mau minum kopi?"

"Iya, manajer sialan! Pasti kau berpikir, aku mau berduaan denganmu 'kan?" goda Hiruma.

JLEB. Tepat. Serasa ada anak panah yang menancap di kepala Mamori. Jawaban Hiruma sama dengan yang Mamori pikirkan tadi.

"I-itu tidak mungkin, Hiruma. Kenapa aku harus berpikiran seperti itu?" elak Mamori. Mamori berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kekeke! Karena kejadian tadi pagi mungkin," tebak Hiruma. Yang lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

"Ah, kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu kopi," ucap Mamori seraya menuju meja yang diatasnya ada termos dan beberapa bungkus kopi.

Tak perlu waktu lama, kopi buatan Mamori sudah jadi. "Ini kopinya," Mamori meletakkan kopi buatannya disamping laptop Hiruma.

"Hei, Hiruma. Apa benar kau cuma mau menyuruhku membuatkanmu kopi?" tanya Mamori yang masih penasaran. Mamori mengambil posisi duduk disamping Hiruma. Hiruma yang tadinya sudah mulai meminum kopinya terpaksa berhenti untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mamori.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya..." Hiruma mendekati wajah Mamori. Semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Mamori.

"Aku..." kata Hiruma yang sekarang jarak wajah Hiruma dan Mamori hanya sejengkal. BLUSSH. Wajah Mamori memerah kembali. Hiruma sedikit tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Mamori memerah.

"A-ak-aku apa?" tanya Mamori tak sabar. Hiruma menempelkan keningnya ke kening Mamori. Hiruma juga membuat hidung mereka bertemu. Mamori dapat merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Hiruma. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Ditambah lagi karena Hiruma dari tadi menatap matanya. Spontan Mamori menutup matanya. Hiruma menyeringai dalam diam.

"Kekekekeke! Kenapa kau menutup matamu ha?" tanya Hiruma yang langsung menjauh dari wajah Mamori. Spontan Mamori langsung membuka matanya. "Jangan bilang, kau berpikir bahwa aku akan menciummu, manajer sialan," ucap Hiruma. Hiruma masih tertawa mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Berhenti tertawa Hiruma! Tertawamu berlebihan!" ujar Mamori dengan nada berteriak.

"_Kenapa tadi aku menutup mataku? Dasar Mamori bodoh!" _kata Mamori dalam hati.

"Aku mau kau mengerjakan ini, manager sialan!" perintah Hiruma lalu menaruh tumpukan-tumpukan kertas diatas meja.

"Baca data-data tim lawan, cari kelemahannya dan buat strategi untuk mengalahkan lawan!" lanjutnya. Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan. Hiruma kembali fokus pada laptopnya dan Mamori mulai mengerjakan apa Hiruma perintahkan. Mereka berkerja dalam diam.

"Tanggal berapa kau lahir?" tanya Hiruma memecah keheningan.

"...," jawab Mamori singkat.

"_Konnichiwa_!" Suzuna membuka pintu ruang club dengan kuat dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Suzuna melihat Hiruma dan Mamori duduk bersebelahan. Antena di rambutnya langsung berdiri.

"Wah, apa aku mengganggu acara Mamo-nee dan You-nii?" tanya Suzuna sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak kok Suzuna." kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Suzuna datang, satu per satu anggota Devil Bats yang lain mulai datang. Mereka langsung mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan seragam _Amefuto_. Semua bergegas menuju lapangan.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[3 bulan kemudian]**

*author di geplak karena _skip time_ terlalu jauh*

**Mamori P.O.V**

Hari minggu adalah hari libur. Walaupun begitu sepagi ini aku sudah bangun. Aku sudah mandi dan sarapan. Aku rajin 'kan? Tiap hari minggu biasanya aku akan tetap pergi ke sekolah juga. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengawasi latihan tim Deimon. Yang namanya Hiruma Youichi itu akan selalu menyuruh tim _Amefuto_ Deimon untuk terus latihan tanpa henti.

"Tapi, kenapa hari ini dia meliburkan latihan? Padahal ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan Bando minggu depan," kata Mamori.

"Yah, bagus juga. Sena dan yang lainnya bisa istirahat. Mereka jarang sekali bisa menikmati minggu pagi yang tenang. Dan aku juga bisa pergi bersama Ako dan Sara," ujarku dengan senyum mengembang diwajahku.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi bersama mereka," Aku memilih baju yang ku anggap paling nyaman untuk dikenakan. Kutetapkan t-shirt berwarna Sapphire Blue dan _jeans_ hitam panjang untuk dipakai hari ini. Kutambahakan _vest _warna putih agar tidak terlalu polos. Dan yang terakhir tas yang tidak terlalu besar dan tentu saja _sneakers_ biru muda akan melengkapi penampilanku.

"_Otou-san, Kaa-san_, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan pergi bersama Ako dan Sara. Mereka sudah menunggu didepan," ucapku berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuaku.

"Hati-hati Mamori," ucap _Kaa-san_ yang juga ikut mengantarkanku sampai kedepan gerbang.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sena! Ayo tiup yang benar dong!" perintah Suzuna.

"Kenapa kita harus ikut-ikutan meniup balon kayak gini?" tanya Kuroki.

"Ini untuk Mamori MAX! Semangat!" kata Monta menyemangati Kuroki.

"Ha ha ha! Aku bisa meniup balon sambil berputar-putar seperti ini! Ini sangat mudah," ujar Taki yang sedang asik berputar-putar dengan satu kaki diatas.

"Berhenti kakak. Nanti kakak pusing!" nasehat Suzuna.

"Tidak masalah My Sister!"

BRAAAKK...

Hiruma membuka pintu ruang club memakai kakinya. Tangan kiri masuk kedalam saku celana dan tangan kanan memegang senapan. Hiruma melihat sekeliling ruang club penuh dengan balon-balon berwarna merah. Bukannya anggota tim latihan, ini malah pada asik niupin balon.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan bocah-bocah sialan?" teriak Hiruma.

"You-nii lupa ya? Kita 'kan sudah sepakat kemarin," ucap Suzuna.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[flashback]**

Hari sabtu, semua anggota Devil Bats sedang berkumpul diruang club. Mereka baru saja selesai rapat untuk menentukan strategi melawan Bando Spiders minggu depan. Mamori tidak tampak di tengah-tengah mereka. Ya, Mamori ada rapat dengan anggota komite disiplin sekolah. Jadi Mamori meminta izin dengan Hiruma untuk tidak ikut rapat Sabtu sore ini.

"You-nii! Apa You-nii tau kalau besok hari apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Hari minggu. Apa otakmu sudah rusak cheer sialan? Sampai tidak bisa mengingat hari lagi," jawab Hiruma.

"Yah, You-nii. Besok itu 100 harinya You-nii dan Mamo-nee!" seru Suzuna dengan semangat '45.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Cemburu MAX!" seru Monta yang langsung memakan buah pisang untuk menenangkan hatinya yang lagi galau.

"_No more mellow say no to galau_ bro," kata Yukimitsu yang mengutip kata-kata dari lirik lagu kau-tau-siapa.

"Wah, sudah lama juga hubungan Hiruma dan Anezaki," kata Musahi.

"Diam orang tua sialan!" Hiruma kembali terpaku dengan laptopnya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Suzuna.

"Terus apa rencanamu Suzuna?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Mamo-nee! Kalian semua harus membantuku!" kata Suzuna menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa kita yang harus membuat kejutan untuk Anezaki, seharusnya 'kan..." kata Yukimitsu lalu melirik kearah Hiruma. Semua yang ada diruang club juga melihat kearah Hiruma.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku?" tanya Hiruma sambil memandang semua orang di ruang club. Seketika mereka mengubah objek penglihatan mereka.

"You-nii ikutan ya. Ini 'kan juga buat You-nii," bujuk Suzuna.

"Kalau kalian mau latihan 2x lipat lebih keras untuk melawan Bando, aku akan membantu kalian. Bagaimana?" kata Hiruma mengajukan syarat.

"Setuju!" teriak Suzuna.

"Kalau Suzuna sudah berkata begitu, apa boleh buat. Kita pasti di paksa ikut," kata Sena pasrah.

"Baiklah semuanya, dengarkan rencanaku. Kita akan membuat 100 balon, kembang api dan satu lagi mawar merah. Kita semua meniup balonnya bersama, urusan mawar biar aku yang urus nanti," kata Suzuna.

"Lalu kembang apinya?" tanya Monta.

"Kita beli yang paling besar pakai uang club!" seru Suzuna sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Memakai uang club terlalu banyak nggak ku izinin! Aku yang buat kembang apinya sendiri," kata Hiruma yang memang ahli dalam hal-hal bahan peledak seperti itu.

"Yei! You-nii hebat!" puji Suzuna.

"Jadi besok kita datang kesini seperti latihan minggu biasanya tapi kita beri tau Mamo-nee kalau You-nii meliburkan latihan besok. Oke?" Suzuna memberikan penjelasan.

"Siap!" seru semua anggota Devil Bats kecuali Hiruma.

**[end flashback]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

"Apa You-nii udah buat kembang apinya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Itu urusan mudah cheer sialan," jawab Hiruma.

"Jangan sampai lupa ya You-nii! Ayo semuanya tiup lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi!"

Semua mulai sibuk lagi meniup balon. Hiruma bukannya langsung meracik bumbu-bumbu untuk membuat kembang api, tapi malahan duduk dikursi dengan kaki diatas meja berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga 100 balon," kata Kurita seraya mengelap keringat diwajahnya.

"FUGO!" seru Daikichi.

"Yeeei!" semuanya berteriak senang.

"Aku tau pekerjaan yang cocok untuk kalian setelah tidak menjadi atlet _Amefuto_ lagi," kata Suzuna.

"Apa itu Suzuna?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Tukang jual balon!" jawab Suzuna.

"Kekekeke! Itu pas sekali cheer sialan!" Hiruma tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Suzuna. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum masam.

"Oke! Tinggal mawar dan kembang api." ucap Suzuna.

Balon-balon berwarna merah bertebaran di ruang club. Anggota Devil Bats bersama-sama mengikatkan satu tali untuk satu balon. Setelah semua selesai, balon dibawa keluar dan diikatkan pada kursi yang sengaja diletakkan dipinggir salah satu sisi lapangan olahraga Deimon. Hari sudah mulai sore, anggota Devil Bats tinggal menunggu Suzuna yang membeli bunga mawar dan kembang api dari Hiruma.

"Teman-teman! Bantu dong! Ayo susun semua kelopak bunga ini dari ujung ke ujung lapangan olahraga membentuk kata ini," perintah Suzuna yang lalu menunjukan secarik kertas putih yang berisi satu kata.

"Wah, itu kata yang keren my sister!" puji Taki sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ayo kita mulai MAX!" teriak Monta. Semua segera menyelesaikan tugas dari Suzuna karena matahari perlahan-lahan terus menghilang.

"Kekeke! Aku sudah selesai dengan kembang apinya! Ledakannya akan memekakan telinga kalian!" kata Hiruma. Hiruma menyerahkan sesuatu berbentuk tabung yang cukup besar dan diatasnya ada sumbu.

"Iiiiie, aku jadi takut menyalakannya," kata Sena ketakutan.

"Semuanya bersiap di posisi masing-masing! Aku akan menelepon Mamo-nee! You-nii tunggu saja disekitar lapangan sampai Mamo-nee datang!" Suzuna memberikan komando.

"Tch. Liat saja kau cheer sialan. Kekeke!" kata Hiruma meninggalkan anggota yang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Mamori P.O.V**

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah bersama Ako dan Sara. Kami sudah menghabiskan waktu dari pagi sampai sore seperti ini hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan yang biasa dilakukan para siswi kalau mereka udah jalan bareng. Makan, nonton bioskop, _shopping_, dan lain-lain. Tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berdering. Aku merogoh isi tasku.

"Moshi-moshi, apa Mamo-nee bisa datang ke sekolah sekarang?" tanya Suzuna di telpon.

"Ke sekolah sekarang? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." jawabkumengakhiri pembicaraan di telpon.

"_Untuk apa Suzuna memintaku datang ke sekolah sore begini?_" tanyaku didalam hati. _"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting."_

"Teman-teman, aku harus segera ke sekolah sekarang. Suzuna barusan memberitahuku," ujarku.

"Hati-hati ya Mamori." Kata Sara dan Ako bersamaan. Aku meninggalkan kedua temanku dan mempercepat langkahku menuju sekolah Deimon. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai dinyalakan. Hari sudah menjadi gelap gulita. Tidak tampak matahari lagi. Sekarang tugas bulan dan bintang yang harus menghiasi langit malam.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah Deimon. Aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan olahraga Deimon. Aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa di sekitar lapangan. Lampu yang biasanya dihidupkan saat malam, tidak menyala. Tiba-tiba aku bergidik. Aku merasakan aura yang tidak enak. Tepat, karena setelah itu aku mendengar kekehan yang biasa ku dengar dari Hiruma Youichi.

"Kekeke! Ada apa manajer sialan? Kenapa datang kesini malam-malam begini?" tanya Hiruma. Hiruma berdiri dari tempat ia duduk tadi. Hiruma tampak sedang mengunyah permen karetnya. Kedua tangan disembunyikan didalam saku celana. Gak mungkin kalau Hiruma menyembunyikan tangannya di saku baju. Coba aja bayangkan. Hiruma bakal lolos audisi pencarian bakat sebagai pelawak. Tak lupa dengan senapan yang selalu setia nangkring di pundak kanan Hiruma. Aku bisa melihat Hiruma karena Hiruma sudah berada didekatku sekarang. Hiruma ada dihadapanku dengan jarak kurang lebih 2 meter. Aku bisa melihat anting Hiruma yang berkilau memantulkan sedikit cahaya dari jalan.

"Kau sendiri kenapa malam-malam ada disini? Bukannya tadi nggak latihan?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma terlebih dahulu.

"Terserah aku, manajer sialan,"

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Suzuna tadi memberitahuku kalau ada sesuatu yang penting. Jadi aku langsung menuju kesini," jelasku pada Hiruma. "Memang, apa yang penting Hiruma?"

"Cheer sialan itu menipumu, tidak ada yang penting disini. Kau akan tau sebentar lagi kenapa kau dipanggil kesini," kata Hiruma. Aku tambah bingung dengan apa yang Hiruma katakan.

"Kau tau hari ini hari apa manajer sialan?"

"Hari minggu," jawabku singkat.

"Kekeke! Cheer sialan itu kemaren memberitahuku, hari ini 100 hari semenjak aku mengatakan kalau kau itu kekasihku," kata Hiruma dengan raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Mataku membulat seketika mendengar apa yang Hiruma katakan. Aku tak percaya Hiruma bisa mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. 100 hari? Aku sama sekali tidak ada memikirkan hal itu. Aku menunggu Hiruma untuk berbicara lagi. "Kenapa hanya diam? Ternyata manajer sialan ini sehari saja tidak bertemu denganku, sudah lupa cara berbicara rupanya," kata Hiruma yang langsung kusambut dengan menggembungkan pipiku. "Enak saja," kataku.

"Nyalakan lampunya!" perintah Hiruma.

BLIING..

Suara lampu menyala yang tak wajar karangan author terdengar. Lampu itu menyinari sesuatu yang berada dibelakang Hiruma. Tepatnya lagi, menyinari kursi tempat Hiruma duduk tadi. Lampunya hanya menyinari tempat itu. Jadi, aku tetap tidak bisa melihat tempat lain. Aku melihat dari ujung ke ujung lapangan, terdapat sesuatu yang bulat dan berwarna merah. Ada tali yang mengikat mereka. Ya, itu balon! Balon berwarna merah berjejer rapi diikat dikursi. Jumlah balonnya sangat banyak!

"Semuanya ada 100 balon," kata Hiruma yang membuatku langsung menatapnya. "Semua ditiup oleh anak-anak sialan itu,"

"Mereka sudah bersusah payah untuk meniup 100 balon ini," kataku mulai terharu. "Apa arti dari 100 balon itu?" tanyaku.

"100 hari kita yah kau taulah itu manajer sialam," jawab Hiruma.

"Masih ada lagi. Mulai pertunjukannya!" perintah Hiruma memberikan aba-aba.

DUAR... DOOOR... DOONG... CEKIT CEKIT CEKIT CEKIT...

Suara letusan kembang api bergema di seluruh sekolah. Bunyinya sangat aneh. Membuatku ingin memukul author itu. Aku menengadahkan kepala, melihat keatas. Kembang api yang sangat meriah. Kembang api yang hampir sama meriahnya pada saat festival musim panas. Walaupun suara letusannya yang memekakan telinga, aku tetap bersemangat melihatnya sampai habis. Kembang api ini meletus sangat indah diangkasa. Warna-warninya menghiasi langit malam yang gelap.

"Apa ini untukku?" tanyaku pada Hiruma sambil menunjuk kembang api di angkasa yang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya meledak dengan indahnya.

"Aku yang membuatnya sendiri," kata Hiruma yang berhasil membuatku terpana. Hiruma sendiri yang membuatkan kembang api ini buatku. Ini sungguh luar biasa 'kan? Biasanya orang hanya bisa membelinya. Tapi, Hiruma membuatnya hanya untukku. Benar-benar beruntung menjadi seorang yang bernama Mamori.

"Tidak heran kalau kau bisa membuatnya," ucapku. "Terimakasih Hiruma," aku tersenyum pada Hiruma sebagai tanda terimakasih. "Baru kali ini aku mendapat hadiah seperti ini,"

"Masih ada satu lagi," kata Hiruma dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja.

"Ada lagi?" seketika lapangan olahraga Deimon menjadi terang. Sinar lampu dari atas jatuh tepat diatasku dan Hiruma. Aku bisa melihat sekelilingku dengan sangat jelas. Aku mencari-cari sesuatu yang akan menjadi hadiah ketiga buatku dari Hiruma. Aku melihat keatas, kedepan, kesamping dan kebelakang. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hiruma," kataku.

"Dasar manajer bodoh. Lihat kebawah!" Hiruma menyuruhku melihat kebawah. Kutemukan banyak kelopak bunga mawar merah berserakan ditanah. "_Apa hanya bunga mawar yang berserakan ditanah ini hadiahnya?" _tanyaku dalam hati. Aku meneliti sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Dan.. Tunggu! Aku menemukan sesuatu. Aku menemukan suatu kata yang tersusun dari kelopak bunga itu. Tulisannya...

"**Hirumamo**?" ucapku dengan nada seperti bertanya. "Apa itu Hirumamo?" Aku menatap Hiruma mengharapkan jawaban. Aku dan Hiruma berdiri tepat diantara huruf 'U' dan 'M'.

"Cari sendiri jawabannya!" jawab Hiruma lalu membuat balon dari permen karetnya.

Mmmm, Hirumamo. Apa itu nama suatu tempat? Suatu jenis makanan? Jenis kue sus Kariya terbaru mungkin? Aku terus memikirkan hal yang masuk akal tentang Hirumamo. Disaat aku berpikir, aku melihat Hiruma sebentar. Lalu aku melihat posisiku berdiri. U? M? Me? Aku menyadari sesuatu! Hiru itu Hiruma dan Mamo itu... Mamo itu Mamori!

"Hiruma Mamori?" ucapku.

"Lama sekali kau berpikir manajer sialan. Cheer sialan itu yang membuatnya," Hiruma menjelaskan. "Kekeke! Itu berarti kita itu satu. Cheer sialan yang mengatakannya padaku. Walaupun aku merasa itu agak aneh," Hiruma tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat bahagia, jantung berdebar dengan cepat, dan membuat wajahku memerah.

"Menurutku itu sangat bagus, Hiruma," kataku. Aku pun tersenyum melihat laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku. Sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Telinganya runcing, anting-anting, jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus, ditambah lagi ketika dia tertawa, dia seperti setan. Rambut spikenya yang pirang, badannya yang tegap sempurna, dan ketika kau berada didekatnya, kau bisa merasakan aroma mint keluar dari badannya. Itu yang membuatku mmmm menyukainya.

"Kau masih ingat, ketika Sara menebak, kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, aku hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab" ucapku sambil terus menatap mata _emerald_-nya. "Sekarang aku akan menjawabnya," Aku menatap mata Hiruma lekat-lekat.

"A-aku mau men-menjadi kekasihmu, Hiruma," aku berusaha menahan kegugupanku .

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup. Kekeke! Itu jawaban yang bagus manajer sialan,"

"Tapi, ada syaratnya Hiruma," Hiruma menatapku menanti kalimatku selanjutnya. "Rentangkan kedua tanganmu!"

Pertama-tamanya Hiruma diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Aku sudah lama ingin sekali berada sangat dekat dengan Hiruma. Dengan begitu aku bisa merasakan aroma badannya yang membuatku tenang dan damai. Hiruma masih merentangkan tangannya. Karena kepalaku berada didekat dada Hiruma, aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya. Walaupun wajahnya datar-datar saja, ternyata jantungnya berdebar keras sama sepertiku. Aku sudah dibuat gila oleh Hiruma.

Kalian tau? Ini saat-saat yang sangat membahagiakan. Bayangkan saja, Hiruma memberikanku semua kejutan yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Mataku sudah digenangi dengan air mata. Tapi aku menahannya. Aku tidak mau menangis di depan Hiruma.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengelus-elus bahuku dengan pelan. Itu tangan Hiruma. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku. Juga membasahi baju Hiruma. Ini tangis kebahagian. Ini wajar terjadi karena orang yang kupeluk sekarang tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hi-hiruma, a-aku me-menyukaimu," kataku disela-sela tangisan. Hiruma diam saja. Tapi, ia membalas ucapanku dengan pelukan yang hangat. Ini benar-benar nyaman. _"Aku nggak mau ini berakhir."_ Aku terus memeluk Hiruma. Aku tidak tau mau sampai kapan begini. Aku ingin selalu berada disamping Hiruma Youichi.

"_The crazy little thing called love."_ ucapku yang semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Hiruma.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Hiruma P.O.V**

Manajer sialan ini masih memeluk. Malah semakin erat. Aku membalas pelukannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku memeluk orang seperti ini. Ini bukan gayaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengelaknya. Ini pengecualian. Hanya untuk manajer sialan ini aku mau melakukannya. Aku bisa merasakan aroma _Lavender_ yang berasal dari rambut perempuan yang ada didalam pelukanku sekarang. Rambutnya sangat harum dan lembut. Wajahnya ehemmm cantik dan selalu ramah pada semua orang, termasuk padaku. Padahal aku selalu kasar terhadapnya. _She is the best person for me._

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Tiap hari minggu, sekolah pasti sepi. Tidak untuk sekolah Deimon. Terdengar teriakan penuh semangat dari anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Mereka sedang latihan seperti biasanya. Latihan ini tentu saja dipimpin oleh kapten mereka, Hiruma Youichi. Kapten yang tidak segan-segan memberikan latihan yang sangat berat agar mereka bisa meraih kemenangan. Latihan dari pagi sampai sore.

"Cebol sialan! Lari zig zag yang benar! Pertahankan kecepatanmu!" perintah Hiruma disela-sela latihan melempar pass bersama Monta dan Yukimitsu.

"Hancurkan!" teriak semua lineman yang sedang berlatih tak jauh dari Hiruma.

"Kalian semakin hebat teman-teman," puji Kurita.

"Kekeke! Kalian harus latihan sampai badan kalian remuk bocah-bocah sialan!" teriak Hiruma.

"Hiiiiiieeee," kata Sena ketakutan tapi tetap terus berlari.

"Latihan MAX! Catch! Catch! Catch!" teriak Monta sambil menangkap semua pass yang dilemparkan Hiruma.

Setelah menjalani latihan pagi yang berat, anggota tim Deimon pada tidur-tiduran ditanah sambil guling-guling. Dimana Mamori? Biasanya setelah latihan selesai, Mamori langsung memberikan handuk dan minuman untuk semuanya.

"Tch. Pergi kemana manager sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mungkin masih di ruang club, Hiruma," jawab Musashi.

Hiruma langsung menuju ruang club dengan niat mau memarahi Mamori. Pintu ruang club tidak tertutup. Mamori sedang duduk menatap sebuah buku. Hiruma menghampirinya diam-diam. Ternyata, Mamori sedang membaca sebuah fanfic yang ia buat sendiri di sebuah buku catatan.

"Kekeke! Jadi kau membuat fanfic dengan menggunakan karakterku dan karakter semua anggota Devil Bats," ucap Hiruma yang ikut membaca fanfic yang Mamori baca tapi cuma dapat bagian akhirnya saja.

"Ah, Hiruma!" kata Mamori kaget. Mamori memutar badannya menghadap Hiruma. Mamori langsung menyembunyikan _note_ itu di belakang punggungnya. "Bu-bukan, i-ini hanya iseng,"

"Kekeke! Kenapa kau menulis aku dan kau.."

"Kau salah lihat, Hiruma! Ayo cepat ke lapangan! Semuanya sudah menunggu," kata Mamori memotong ucapan Hiruma. Mamori segera mengambil handuk dan minuman dingin, lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Hiruma. Tentu saja, _note_-nya Mamori bawa.

"Apa-apaan manajer sialan itu. Liat aja apa yang akan aku lakukakan nanti." ucap Hiruma dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya. Hiruma menuju lapangan mengikuti Mamori.

**[skip time]**

"Hei, manajer sialan, setelah latihan jangan pulang dulu, ada yang mau aku katakan," kata Hiruma.

"Baiklah, Hiruma." jawab Mamori.

Hari sudah sore, berarti latihan hari ini selesai. Anggota tim Deimon segera mengganti baju mereka dan kembali kerumah masing-masing. Kecuali Mamori, ia tetap berada di ruang club. Sedangkan Hiruma-nya nggak tau dimana. Selagi menunggu Hiruma, Mamori membersihkan dan merapikan ruang club. Memakai _aperon_ bertuliskan 'Rocket Bear' dan pel ditangannya. Ditengah acara bersih-bersih, Mamori menemukan secarik kertas hitam kecil dengan tulisan bertinta putih di atas meja.

"Segera ke lapangan! Hiruma." Mamori membacakan tulisan di kertas tadi. Mamori melepas _aperon-_nya dan segera menuju ke lapangan. Sesampainya dilapangan, Mamori tidak melihat ada Hiruma disana. Dimana Hiruma?

"Hei, manajer sialan!" panggil Hiruma dari arah belakang Mamori. Mamori menoleh kebelakang.

"A-apa ya-yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori gugup. Hiruma membawa 21 balon berwarna merah ditangan kanannya dengan masih mengenakan seragam _Amefuto_ Deimon. Tangan kirinya menggandeng senapan.

"Aku hanya dapat menemukan 21 balon merah. 79 balon lagi kau boleh meniupnya sendiri, manajer sialan. Kekeke!"

"Hiruma..."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya membuat khayalan menjadi kenyataan," ucap Hiruma.

"Terimakasih, kau mau mewujudkannya untukku," kata Mamori. Mamori tampak sangat terharu dan bahagia mendapat kejutan dari Hiruma. Hiruma mewujudkan cerita yang ada di dalam fanfic Mamori.

"Kau tidak perlu menyuruhku, aku akan melakukannya," kata Hiruma dengan wajah datar. Hiruma merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan tetap menggenggam balon. Melihat hal ini, Mamori berlari ke arah Hiruma dan langsung memeluknya. Hiruma menurunkan tangannya, tapi tidak memeluk Mamori.

"Hei Hiruma, kau tau? Aku masih punya seratus khayalan lagi," ucap Mamori yang masih memeluk Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Tenang saja, aku akan mewujudkannya!" kata Hiruma. "Aku punya banyak budak yang tersebar di seluruh dunia,"

"Dasar setan!"

"Dasar manajer sialan!" Mamori tersenyum. Hiruma diam, hanya terus mengunyah permen karet _less sugar_ -nya. Hiruma tersenyum dengan lembut. Tapi sayang, Mamori tak dapat melihatnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Hiruma akan menunjukkan senyumnya itu kepada Mamori.

"Shock MAX! Mamori memeluk Hiruma!" teriak Monta yang sedang bersembunyi disemak-semak bersama seluruh anggota tim Deimon. Suzuna langsung memasukan sepotong buah pisang kedalam mulut Monta untuk membuatnya diam.

"Aku tidak percaya, si bodoh itu berbuat seperti itu," ucap Musashi tak percaya.

"Hiruma 'kan juga manusia," kata Juumonji.

"Tapi 'kan tetap saja aneh kalau Hiruma yang melakukannya," kata Sena.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Seharusnya kalian senang You-nii dan Mamo-nee bisa bersama!" seru Suzuna.

"Aku ingin ada seseorang yang memberiku kejutan seperti itu," ucap Suzuna sambil melirik ke arah Sena.

"Ah, i-iya." kata Sena terbata-bata. _"Matanya seperti berkata aku-ingin-kau-melakukannya-juga-Sena!"_

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p>Alhamdulillah selesai juga fanficnya^^<p>

Adegan balon-balon itu terinspirasi dari MV Super Junior - No other bagian Yesung

Kalimat _The crazy little thing called love_, itu judul film Thailand, ceritanya seru *promosi*

DVD-nya hasil minjem sama teman *gak penting*

NB : jadi cerita dari awal fanfic ini, semua karangan Mamori, 'kan diawal cerita Mamori lagi bosan terus bikin fanfic^^ setelah itu, semua cerita yang ada adalah isi fanfic Mamori :) Sampai kata-kata Hiruma P.O.V terakhir batasnya. Normal P.O.V dibawahnya itu baru kisah nyata Hirumamo yang auhtor karang kekeke, sebenarnya isi fanfic Mamori juga author sih yg buat -,- Setelah baca fanfic Mamori, Hiruma berniat mewujudkannya. **One Thousand Imagination. **Hehe, kalau kurang jelas bisa tanya lewat PM, fb atau twitter XD~

Bagaimana menurut readers ending-nya?

Seru nggak? Asik nggak? Memuaskan nggak?

Saya harap readers menyukainya

Karena **Katerine Y **(reviewers) request sesuatu, author berniat membuatkan sekuel untuk fanfic **One Thousand Imagination **ini^^

Yang tertarik sama sekuelnya, ayooo review!

Kekeke

Semoga saya, **Sasoyouichi**, bisa kembali membuat fanfic yang bisa menghibur readers^^

**Balasan review chapter 2 buat yang gak login (yg login udah dibalas via PM) :**

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer : **Jaah, masalah karna nick fb gak bisa diganti to. TBC disaat penting? Yadong, harus kekeke. Iya, _gomennasai~ _maap kali ini gak bisa update kilat

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : **saya juga seSUJU^^ cocok banget kalau Hiruma jadi pengusaha muda, keren abis..

**Katerine Y : **makasih^^ buat usulannya, saya tampung dulu ya *kayak majalah aja*, diusahakan buat sekuelnya^^

**Arumru-tyasoang** : haii^^ iya, buat POV yang kebalik itu maap sekali T.T sip, pasti dilanjutin kok, gak masalah, aku seneng kok dapat review

**Angelique rayne : **hahaha, yg penting review^^ kesalahan POV, _gomen~ _request mu terpenuhi ni, Happy Ending-kan? Review mu sangat bermanfaat, aku jadi semangat buat ff lagi^^ makasih banyak udah mau review sampe 3x dan semuanya panjang, jadi terharu ahahaha

**DOBE-CHAN : **Ini chapter 3-nya, maaf menunggu lama^^

**HontouruPyon : **Ini chapter 3-nya

**Nakazamachan** : makasih^^ ajarin bikin fanfic? Kyaaaa, dengan senang hati^^ fb : Sekar D. Saso - twitter : sekarrns (double r)

**Anna Just Reader** : pasti jadian kok^^ hehe makasih^^

Terimakasih sudah mau mengikuti fanfic ini sampai rampung, yang udah fave ini fanfic

**Thank to **: **Y0uNii D3ViLL, **Heartbeat Satellite**, Angelique rayne, **Kaitou**, Iin cka you-nii, **Runa Heartilly Ca'ayoo**, arumru-tyasoang, **Mayou Fietry**, Reyna, **Aiwha Katsushika**, Ichabuncaca, **Cyrix Uzuhika**, Peri Hitam, **Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer**, Portgas D. Inuzuka ChaYouichi, **DOBE-CHAN**, HontouruPyon, **Nakazamachan**, -chan, **Anna Just Reader

**Sasoyouichi **cinta semua reviewers ;)

*ditendang ke pelukan Hiruma*

Review anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


End file.
